I'd Come For You
by firstadream
Summary: "Always," she promised, before leaving behind words all together and giving herself over to the moment, the first of hundreds to come, days and days of love and being loved and them, together, always. REPOST.


UPDATE: So I'm reposting this story, because I kinda forgot that just because a story is M-rated, that does not mean the summary can be as well. Lol. Such a fail. How long have I been posting on this site? *Shakes head* I'm ashamed.

But anyway. Here it is again. In all it's Caskett, smuffy glory.

—

My reaction to "Always": _Squeeeeeeeeeeee *_dies_*_

Holy mother of all fucking brilliant episodes. My fangirl heart cannot take what happened against that door. So much love everywhere. Here is my continuation of that scene because, c'mon, how could I not?

About the title: Made me lol everywhere when I thought of it. Yay for double meanings and _yes _I do mean it in _that _way. This is an M-rated fic, after all, don't play the fool. But it also works on a much less…inappropriate level, so for those of you whose minds aren't permanently entrenched in the gutter, congratulations, but here be smut. :)

—

I'd Come For You

—

_I just want you._

It wasn't _I love you, too, _but it was plenty—enough, more than anything he'd let himself hope for in these past few weeks. _I just want you. _He wanted to say it back, but his chest felt crowded, his throat constricted and he _wanted her _so badly, in more ways than one.

She lifted a hand towards his face as if to even out the lines of worry in his face, but then he was pressing her back against the door, slamming it shut. Her body thudded against the wood just hard enough to send the air leaking out of her lungs and suddenly they were breathing each other's air.

He crowded against her and she could see it in his face—the hunger, the need—four years worth. He was vibrating with it and she sighed at the feel of him against her— _finally. _He kissed her roughly, his tongue sliding against her lips and into her mouth and _god_ she could barely stand up straight with all the things he was making her feel.

She sagged against him a little, clutching at the fabric of his shirt, but he just pressed closer, wedging a thigh between her legs to keep her upright. "_Ahh_," she all but moaned into his mouth, because his thigh was putting pressure on just the right spot at just the right angle.

She felt him hum in what sounded like agreement and then his hands were moving to her hips, gripping gently, rocking her against him and she couldn't help the needy little whine that tripped, uninhibited, from her parted lips. "Castle," she breathed, rolling her hips with him, feeling the pressure begin to build already.

It had been too long since she'd been touched by anyone but herself and she was rapidly spiraling out of control, moving against his leg with needy little thrusts. She kissed him, hot and wet and a little desperate, before breaking away and pressing her face to his neck, whimpering helplessly as the pleasure washed over her in toe-curling waves.

"Castle, I'm gonna—" she gasped letting out a sob of want and need and _yes_ as he rocked her against him again and again.

"It's okay, Kate," he whispered, "just let go."

His voice was low and rough and _fuck _if the words didn't throb right through her, settling in her core, a pulse of pleasure almost as strong as the friction he was producing with his hands and his denim-clad thigh. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, fisting the fabric of his shirt in her hands as he picked up the pace. One of his arms was occupied with holding her up, but he shifted his free hand from her hip to the inseam of her jeans, pressing in just the right way to up the pressure against her clit.

Her eyes slammed shut at the sensation, her mouth opening on a silent cry against his shoulder. She tensed in his arms, breaking apart with a sob of release. He slowed his movements slightly but didn't stop, letting her ride out the orgasm to completion. She relaxed against him, breathing hard, heart beating so fast she was sure he could feel it.

"God, _Castle_," she sighed, turning her head to press lazy kisses to his neck and jaw.

When she pulled back so she could see his face, she found him smiling down at her, a triumphant grin spreading across his features. She rolled her eyes. "Don't get cocky," she muttered, feeling herself blush, because it was a little embarrassing at how quickly she'd been reduced to a puddle of sighs and breathless moans.

He just kept grinning down at her, looking smug and infuriating, but also annoyingly sexy. Fuckable. _God._ "Castle," she whined, needing him to stop looking at her like that. Being vulnerable didn't scare her like it used to, especially when it came to him, but she felt stripped bare in more ways than one.

He seemed to sense her discomfort because his expression softened immediately, his gaze so full and so understanding that it made her eyes burn. He pressed his lips to her forehead and she wanted to cry, because she was a cop and fiercely independent but there was nothing in the world like being comforted and taken care of and _loved _by this man.

"Mm," he hummed, drawing his lips away from her skin and meeting her eye again. "You're cold."

"A little," she murmured.

She really just wanted him to kiss her again, but now he was all concern and worry, tugging the sopping jacket off her shoulders and dropping it to the floor. "Come here," he said, taking her hand and leading her into his bedroom.

"Castle, it's fine, I—"

But it was hopeless. "I'll start the shower," he said, ignoring the way she sighed loudly at his over protectiveness. Her body was still humming with what he'd just done to her and she thought she might go crazy if she couldn't put her hands on him soon.

He disappeared into the bathroom and she was left dripping next to his bed. She let out a long breath as she heard the shower go on, flipping open the button on her pants. She was still sensitive enough that the friction of the wet denim against her skin was enough to make her shiver in a way that had nothing to do with the cold.

She was just dropping her shirt to the floor when he appeared in the doorway. She could see the steam already collecting his ridiculously luxurious, spa-like shower stall. She stepped towards him and watched as his eyes dipped unabashedly over her newly exposed body.

"You okay there, Castle?" she murmured, walking up to him and sliding her hands up his chest. His shirt was damp from the rain she'd transferred to him when she'd pretty much fucked him against his front door, when Castle had made her _come _in all of three minutes. _Christ. _Now that they'd _gone there _she knew they'd never be able to go back.

She pressed her lips to his and his arms came around her waist, palms sliding over bare skin. "You're naked," he commented, his voice gruff, his hands wandering.

"And you're not," she returned, lifting into his body, sweeping her arms around his neck. The full body contact, the friction of his clothed chest against her bare one made her shudder. Her lips parted and there was that whimper again, the needy whine that she despised and yet couldn't seem to hold in. She had _zero_ control when it came to this man. A part of her had always known it would be this way.

"_Christ, Kate,_" he swore reverently under his breath.

His hands were so warm and large against her body, his chest broad and inviting. She wanted to lose herself in him. "Shower, Castle," she all but ordered, taking his hand and dragging her into the steamy bathroom.

His clothes were gone within seconds as he tripped over himself to follow her into the stall. She leaned into his slippery body under the spray, sighing contently at how sturdy, how _solid_, he was. She expected him to go right for it, lift her against the tiled wall and put four years of anticipation to an end. She wouldn't have blamed him. God knew he'd done his fair share of waiting patiently.

But he didn't do that. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his body and just held her as the hot water sluiced over their bodies. And it was probably just about the sexiest thing he could've done. She tucked herself against him, pressed soft, searching kisses across the plane of his chest, felt the way their bodies fit together. He did his own exploring as well—fingers feathering along the curve of her hip and up into the wet strands of her hair. Then he was gripping her chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilting her mouth up to his and _oh _he was kissing her in a way that made her body buzz and her mind blur.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, rocking onto her tiptoes and arching into his body because she wanted _more._ She hummed her encouragement when he angled them out of the spray and pressed her back against the wall, using a hand tucked under her thigh to hitch her up his body. Then their hips met, hot and wet, and she could _feel _him against her stomach, hard and ready, and she tore her lips away from his mouth to let out a cry—half pleasure because this was actually happening and half frustration because it wasn't happening fast enough.

His body was hard and still against her. She opened her eyes and met his eye and _god _the way he was looking at her was enough to make her come undone. He was so in love and it warmed her and filled parts of her that had been empty and aching for so long. "You okay?" he asked, his voice low and strained from holding back.

"I'm okay," she promised.

He nodded and lifted her slightly and then she was sinking down on him and he was filling her _holy shit_ this was actually happening. He closed his eyes on a heartfelt groan, his head bowing forward, hands gripping her hips hard, but she wasn't about to complain. She pressed her lips to the strong line of his jaw, the soft skin at his temple. She felt full and complete, her body thrumming, her blood singing through her veins.

Long moments passed and it was quiet and she could feel him breathing against her and he was inside her and all around her and _god _she really wished he would move. His body was solid and still and she thought she was going to combust.

"Castle?" she murmured breathily.

His only reply was a soft kiss to her neck, his tongue flicking out to catch the water droplets in the hollow of her throat. She shifted against him, she couldn't help it, scrambling for purchase against the slippery tile, but he had her trapped and he seemed intent on taking his time.

"Castle, _please_," she whispered, the plea falling from her lips before she could hold it in and she didn't even care, because she just _needed him to move._

"Impatient, Kate?" he asked, all silk and charm and smirking cockiness. Typical.

She wanted to smack him, but before she could open her mouth to complain he rocked his hips up into her, the sudden movement after so much _nothing_ sending jolts of pleasure and heat zipping down her spine. "Mmm, _yeah_," she moaned, kissing him, hoping he'd continue.

He didn't, of course. Infuriating man. "Castle, what the hell?" she swore. Her body was tense and coiled and waiting for him. She was _so close _despite the glaring lack of movement and if he didn't do something soon she was going to have to take matters into her own hands. Literally.

"I just want to remember this," he admitted and the words made her pause, because the confidence was gone, the hallmark guile and sarcasm that was so him.

"Castle," she said, her voice softening immediately, "I won't let you forget, okay? I'll remind you everyday."

He smiled up at her. "You will?"

She nodded. "We have forever, you know."

"_Always_," he breathed, his eyes bright with everything that was them.

"Always," she repeated and sighed when he shifted against her, thrusting slowly.

"Always," she said again, dropping her head forward to rest in the crook of his neck, feeling boneless at the sensations he was coaxing out of her body.

"Always," she promised, before leaving behind words all together and giving herself over to the moment, the first of hundreds to come, days and days of love and being loved and _them_, together, always.

—

Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!


End file.
